


Botched Kisses

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Silly, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day, and Neville wants to tease the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botched Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day prompts in October, I dunno, just thought it would be cute.

You found yourself nestled on the couch with Neville opening a box of candy hearts that he had nabbed for you the week he came back from wrestling out-of-state. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and luckily for you; it fell on a day he wasn’t wrestling on.

Popping a candy into your mouth, you checked your text messages. Neville had leaned over, turning his back to you for a moment or so. You weren’t sure what he was up to, and he always liked to play little games with you while he was home.

A second later the Brit nudged your shoulder. 

“Hmm?” you asked. 

He nudged your shoulder again, and you didn’t understand why he wouldn’t speak to you. Lifting your head away from your phone, you saw Neville looking at you. 

You were just about to ask him when he opened his mouth slightly, revealing a candy heart on his tongue that said ‘Kiss Me’. You rolled your eyes, getting up and walking into the kitchen while pretty much leaving your boyfriend hanging.

“[Y/N]?! Come back!” he called after you, “I was just kidding around..”

Neville got off the couch to meet you in the kitchen, but you were hunched over laughing at leaving him sitting there, looking like a bit of a fool. He eventually caught you, and gave you a wet kiss on the lips. You could taste the candy heart on his tongue.

“I love you, [Y/N],” he spoke.

“I love you too you big baby, and I like to mess with you too.” you teased, lightly poking his nose with the tip of your nail. Eventually you went back to the couch with him to read Valentine’s cards friends had sent.


End file.
